The Element
by harry-for-hermione
Summary: /watch?v fXWsDn3Sdpw My first fan fic i hope you guys like it its full of action,drama,romance just a little bit of everything. Warning:charecter deaths. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:If I owned Harry Potter the epiloque wouldnt have happend...but sadly it did and I dont Harry Potter is the property of JKR.**

**A/N:Hi guys,this is my first fanfiction the plot was given to me by my mom so she should get half the credited,this fanfiction is not for molly,ron,or ginny fans it follows the epiloque but ill end up h/hr and please forgive some of the bad grammar I did my best so sorry about that and I almost forgot some of the characters that died in the war are alive in this fic. On with the show!**

It was a quiet day at the burrow it has been weeks since the mysterious deaths of Ron and Hermione Weasly,Hary and Ginny Potter. The screams of James Potter and Rose Weasly could be heard all through the house they have been enemies since they were babies no one really knows why. James was Harrys and Ginnys first kid and is the replica of his father minus the glases he had his mothers fiery temper and his fathers love of adventure is a seeker for the griffindor quidditch team. Rose Weasly had her mothers brown eyes and her fathers red hair and short patience but her mothers brains (thank god!) and like her father loves quidditch and plays keeper for the griffindor team.

''ITS YOUR FAULT'' yelled 16 year old James Potter.

''HOW IS IT MY FOULT?''yelled back 15 year old Rose Weasly.

''ARE YOU SAYING ITS MY FAULT?''

''YES I AM''

''YOU BI-''

''STOP IT!'' shouted Lily Potter James little sister.

James and Rose turned to Lily both breathing heavily because of the yelling.

''Just stop it ok...im tired of you guys yelling and fighting it wasnt either of you and im seriously sick of the fighting.'' said Lily close to tears ''Its been weeks of you blaiming each other.''

*Flashback*

''Its friking cold out here'' tought Tonks as she made her way trough the other aurors that were there she looked around and spoted Kingsley Shackelbot head of the auror department

''TONKS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE'' he yelled over the rain and thunder

''WHAT HAPPENED?'' he lead her to the car that was in the field and the two bodies in the floor

''WHE DONT KNOW!''

Tonks walked over to the bodies she reconiesed them as Ron Weasly and Ginny Potter Ron was on his chest one eye hanging out his legs were making a w and his arms were in front of him he was covered in mud,blood and glass. Ginny was on her back eagle shape on the floor covered in mud,blood,and gass just like her brother only her head was 5ft. away from the body and two crows were pecking her eyes out (well you know what say!) she heard foot steps coming behind her she turned around to come to face with her husband Remus Lupin she flung herself into his arms and sobed on his shoulder he held her and let her cry.

''Kingsley thinks we should be the one to tell the Weaslys and the kids'' he whispered in her ear

''Thats a good idea'' replied Tonks

*20 minutes later*

Remus and Tonks appeared in the porch of the burrow Remus knocked on the door and a second later appeared ''Remus and Tonks how nice to see you how are-'' the words did in her mouth when she took their deppresed faces ''whats wrong ?''

she asked inmiedietly

''Could we come in?'' asked Tonks ''of course'' replied ''Its about Ginny,Ron,Harry,and Hermione''

''Should i call the others'' asked a corncernd and worried

''yes'' replied the young auror

''EVERYBODY DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW'' bellowed Mrs. Weasly up the stirs suddenly foot step were heard and Fred,George,Charlie that was visiting for the week,,James,Albus,Rose,Hugo,Holy Bill and Fleurs daughter and Bill and a 2 month preagnant Fluer who were also visiting for the week came down the stairs''Tonks and Remus have something to tell us about Harry,Ginny,Ron,and Hermione''

and so Tonks and Remus told everything...

*end of flash back*

James,Rose and Lily stared at each other remembering that day ''Why dont we go dont stairs and grab a snack ha?'' said Rose trying to lighting the mood at least a bit

''Yeah grams probably has lunch ready" answered James Lily just gave a nodd of the head they walked down the stairs and into the kichen were everybody was Fred and George were writing down ideas for new was reading the paper,and Molly was cooking when suddenly a black crow swooped throught the open window and perched himsef on the counter ''A crow?''said Fred in wonder.

''It has a letter but it doesnt say to whom or from whom it is" said Molly

''Ony one way to find out" said George grabing the letter and turning it to open the envelope...

**A/N: So since I left you in a cliffhanger and i dont know how long ill take to post a new chapter I am going to give a clue what they find isnt pretty(in the envelope) I hope you guys liked it and please review ill update as soon as i can and again please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:If I owned Harry Potter the epiloque wouldnt have happend...but sadly it did and I dont Harry Potter is the property of JKR.**

**A/N:Hey guys,sorry i havent uploaded in like a month but i decided to do some changes here and there so... so one of the changes i decided to do is that in my story James and Lily are twins with 45 minutes apart and Hugo and Rose are also twins but with 20 minutes apart check out A/N at the end of the story to know there ages thats pretty much it. On with the show!**

_''Only one way to find out'' said George grabbing the letter and turning it to open the envelope...''_

Just as he was about to open the envelope screams were heard fom the outside the Potters and Weasleys ran outside to see what the comusion was about and what they saw was both shocking and terryfing right there high in the sky stood the dark mark. Geoge tore open the envelope and took out a piece of parchment:

**VOLDEMORT WILL RETURN!**

everyone was shocked at the message ,sudenly the sky got dark and thunder started you could hear and see the crows the Weasleys and Potters ran inside before they could get wet. 2 weeks after the dark mark appeared in the sky another tragedy had fallen on the families Arthur Weasley was found dead in his office in the minystry of magic inmideatly afterward Fred and George left for their apartment, Remus and Tonks decided to take the kids away so they could be safer so 1 week later the kids flood to the Lupins they were received by Remus and Tonks.

''Hey guys .'' replied Remus smiling a little as tonks closed the floo network "Well open it once a week so you guys can talk to Molly plus shell come visit you guys understand dont you?'' asked Remus after everyone nodded their heads yes Tonks went back to the minystry and he showed them to their rooms, the Lupins lived in a one floor house that has four bedrooms ,three bathrooms,one dinning room,a kitchen,a living room, and a basement plus a huge backyard ,one room is Remus and Tonks room the other one is Teddys Remus and Tonks 15 year old son room,and the other two are guest rooms,one bathroom was in the master bedroom the other one was next to teddys room connected to one of the guest rooms and the other guest room had its own bathroom.

''OK guys follow me." said Remus he went out the living room past the kitchen and dining room turned left in a hall and they enter a room the sice of the livig room there was five doors the four rooms and one storage closet, in front of them were two doors to there left there were two more and to there right was one more door. Remus led the kids to the first door in front of them ''This is were the boys will be staying'' he opened the door to the bedroom an let the kids in, the room was a baby blue color it had the bathroom door to the left,two beds divided by a bedside table with a lamp, a big dresser with a mirror in the corner and next to the bathroom was another door wich led to a medium sized closet,next to one of the beds there was a window that showed you the backyard. Will the boys were checking there room Remus directed the girls next door and showed them their room, the girls room looked almost the same as the boys only the walls were a cream color, there dresser was biger and the window is a floor to ceiling one with red drapes, there were two beds just like in the boys room they were met with two beds seperated by table with a lamp , the dreser was next to the window,and on the wall behind them was the door of a medium seized closet on the corner next to the dresser was the door that led to the left the girls to explore their room and unpack plus to tell Teddy they were here.

''I cant beleive that my ... I mean our room is next to that brat of your brother James!'' said Rose angrily to Lily while she unpacked

''Look I know you dont like it but theres nothing I can do... who knows you might learn to get along'' replied Lily ''HA! yeah right me get along with James good one Lil'' Lily just rolled her in response and started unpacking as well.

Boys Room

James was telling pretty much the same thing to Hugo will they unpacked the door to their room opened and Teddy lupin came in Teddy Lupin was 15 years old and like his father was a werewolf but unlike his father had the power to the decide when to change and when to not and like his mother he was a metamorphmagus Teddy was also Hugos best friend and the only one that new that he was a werewolf.

''Hey,guys...how do you like your room?"

''Its great except James here keeps complaining about the girls being next to us.'' replied Hugo to which James replied very maturely by stiicking his tongue out.

''Maybe things arent as bad as they look I get to spend time with my family and my best friend...whos family but still ...maybe things arent so bad fter all'' thought Hugo until the door opened and a glumm looking Remus came in the guys stop lauging and looked towards Remus who held a letter in his hand. ''Tonks just send me a letter from the minystry...they...had to arrest your brother.'' evrybody mirrored shoked exprxios Hugos jaw reached the floor, James and Teddy mirrored Hugo except Teddys hair color changed from to James was the first to react fro the group.

''What?,Why?''

''Apperently he was the last to see them before they left its the only lead they have...im so sorry you guys.'' replied and then left the room closing the door behind him.

**A/N: Dont hate me for killing I had to believe i didnt want to kill him! So with the apolly out of the way heres the table with the kids ages:**

**James and Lily:16**

**Rose and Hugo:15**

**Teddy:15**

**Scorpio:16**

**Albus:24 **

**Yes i will have Draco and Scorpio in my story also most of the people that died in the war were the bad guys so...thats pretty much it and dont forget 1 review a day can make this author smile so please dont make this author go smile less and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:If I owned Harry Potter the epilogue wouldn't have happened...but sadly it did and I don't Harry Potter is the property of JKR.**

Molly Weasley was walking in flourish and bolts towards Lucius Malfoy.

"Why did you do it?'' she whispered to him

''It was an order'' he replied as he walked away

James POV

''James tell Molly where about to leave'' said Remus. Remus and Tonks had taken the kids to buy their school supplies.

''OK'' replied James as he walked away in search of his grandmother. as he passed one of the sections he spotted his grandma except she wasn't alone she was with none other than Lucius Malfoy. '' _Is grandma talking to him?,Why?,Whats going on?_.'' all this thoughts ran trough James head but still a more rational pat of his brain told him that he was exaggerating as all this went trough James head he failed to notice that Lucius had walked away and his grandmother was left shocked. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked towards his grandmother.

''Grandma were leaving were just waiting for Rose (is she her mothers daughter or what!) to pick some extra books. you coming?''

''Yes lets go. wheres every body waiting?''

''There waiting at the cash register.''

As they walked towards the cash register James and Molly's thoughts drifted to the conversation with Malfoy as Molly thought about Lucius answer James was thinking if his grandmother was talking to Lucius or not and if she was why?

**A/N: Sorry its so short guys but i promise ill make the next chapter longer and ill try to update this Sunday or Monday but no promises forget 1 review a day can make this author smile so please don't make this author go smile less and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discleamor:You know the deal i dont own it dont sue blahblahblah**

**A/N:I will try to make the next one a bit longer. R&R**

Two weeks past since the day in flourish and bolts and it was time to go back to school James hadn't told anybody of what he saw or what he thought he saw. They were all seated inside a compartment James was playing exploading snap with Hugo, Rose and Lily were talking,and Teddy was reading a book.

''Hey guys were gonna search for the candy cart lady?'' said Rose

''OK'' replied Hugo

When the girls left James decided he was gonna tell the guys what he thought he saw. ''Hey guys I have to tell you something.'' said James seriously

''What is it James?'' relied Teddy

''OK. Do you guys remember two weeks ago when we were in flourish and bolts?'' when he got the guys nods he continued ''Well when I found grandma she wasn't alone she was with Lucius Malfoy i think i saw them talking.''

''James why would grandma be talking to Lucius?'' asked Hugo with a doubtful and curious expression on his face

''I don't know don you think if i knew i wouldn't be as curious as you are. All i know is that it looked like the were talking but I'm not sure and i surely don't know what about,or why. But i dont want anybody especially the girls fining out. OK?''

''OK, James. Who knows maybe you did or you didn't but your right the girls shouldn't be told there enough problems as it is.'' replied Teddy to what Hugo nodded his head at that exact moment the compartment door opened and the girls came in and the boys went to what they were doing.


	5. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is just an authors note. OK so first of all i wanna say sorry that i haven't updated in so long but school has just been so heck tick lately I've just been up to my neck with homework and projects plus a book report so I'm very very sorry that i haven't updated but ill try to update this weeking. Hope fully you guys understand.**

**harry-for-hermione**


	6. Chapter 5

''Are you sure rose?" Lily asked Rose they were walking towards the library together to study. Rose had spend the last three minutes trying to convince Lily that the boys were hiding something ever since the train ride.

"Yes for the millionth time Lily. Haven't you noticed how strange they been acting lately?"

''OK, so they have been acting a little strange lately. But what could they be hiding from us?"

" I have no idea." just as Rose sad this they found them selves in front of the library doors. Rose and Lily walked inside and went to their table the same one their parents used to sit in. Ten minutes after they've had walked in the library doors opened and the school bad boy Scorpio Malfoy came in and sat down on a table.

Lily POV

Lily looked up as the doors to the library opened and Scorpio Malfoy walked in. Lily has had a crush on him since third year and only Rose knew about it. So when Rose started to wave a hand in front of her face it didn't come as such a surprise.

"Sorry." said Lily as she continued working on her essay "So if the boys are hiding something what are you going to do about it?"

"First of all i not going to do it **we **are going to do it" before Lily could answer Rose continued talking" And what we are going to do is corner them in the common room tonight."

"If I where to help you why should I?''

''Because your a good friend and your as curies as I am."

''Fine" huffed Lily

_*That night*_

Everybody had already gone to bed and the only ones left were Lily,Rose,Hugo,James, and Teddy.

''So guys what where you talking about on the train?'' asked Rose

"Nothing" replied James

"Guys are you hiding something?'' asked Lily (shes never had much patience)

"Fine will tell you" so James told Lily and Rose everything he had seen in flourish & bolts after he finished Lily was shocked and Rose was mad. Molly had always treated her well.

''You liar!" said Rose standing up and running towards the girls staircase.

''Ill go talk to her." said Lily as she stood up and went up the girls went to Rose room and found her sitting in her bed careful as not to wake up her dorm mates she walked quietly to Roses bed and sat down beside her.

''Rose can we talk in the hallway?'' whispered Lily. Rose stood up and walked out the door. Once in the hallway she cast a silencing charm so that trhe boys wouldn't hear them.

"Rose I know your upset but you gott calm down. James did say he wasnt sure."

"Fine ill apologise tomorrow OK?"

"Thats all I can ask for."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:I'm sorry I haven't updated but I got some writers block and then I got sick so...enjoy the show! R&R**

Tom's POV

It was hogsmade weekend and Tom Lestrange was stalking Lily Potter with Alex Crabbe son of Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson, Matthew Goyle son of Gregory Goyle and Jennifer a girl he met after Hogwarts, and Scorpio Malfoy.

Nobody's POV

Lily, James, Rose, Hugo, Teddy were going to see their uncles Fred and George they lived in hogsmade in an apartment they had in the second floor of their store Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. When they opened the door the bell sounded.

"Hey aunt Chloe'' greeted lily with a hug. George had married Chloe (imagine the Madison my scene doll) five years ago in a Christmas double wedding with Fred and Katie. They dated for a year after they had met in America she had won the miss Salem,Utah pageant and she is muggleborn after they met she decided to move to England and now she works at the twins shop. After she greeted them all she told them that Katie was at the cash register and that Fred and George were in the back getting some boxes so after a quick thanks that's were they went with a stop at the cash register to say hello to Katie they went to the back of the store were they found Fred holding a parchment in his hand.

"Hey,uncle Fred!" said James "Weres uncle George?" just as he said this George came down the stairs holding the stairs with one hand and a box of tongue-tied toffe in the other even do it was an old product it still sold.

"Hi kids" said George they talked for a while and then they left to Honeyduks were they bought some chocolate frogs, sugar quills, and Berti Rotts every flavored beans,etc. then they made a stop at they quidditch supply store and then went to the three broomsticks on the way there thought James started to notice something and that was wrong.

James POV

James noticed that Tom was folliing them and decided to confront him about it so he stop and turned around.

"Why are you following us Lestrange?" said James with his wand drawn

"Now why would I follow you Potter?" he to had his wand in hand

"Stay away from us"

"Or what?'' before James could reply Rose got in front of him and punched Tom on the nose (PoA any one? lol).

'' Now back off.'' with that Rose followed by James, Lily who gave her a high five,Hugo, and Teddy who's hair had changed to a deep blue were both laughing the way to the three broomsticks.

Toms POV

"_I cant believe she hit me" _toughed Tom after the incident in hogsmade he and the rest had gone back to Hogwarts's so that Madam Pomfrey could fix his nose and now he and Scorpio were in his room talking.

"Why were we following Lily?'' asked Scorpio

'''Why do you care?'' replied Tom with suspicion in his voice as he glared at Scorpio

''I dont I just think that you should follow James and Ill follow Lily'' replied Scorpio

''Remember who I am and who my father is'' was all Tom said then left his room.

**A/N: Whos Tom?, Whos hes father?, Why is he following Lily?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:Merry Christmas Everybody! :) I hope you are all having a very merry Christmas and I have a little Christmas present for you all...TWO NEW CHAPTERS! yep so in a couple of minutes you can expect another chapter and maybe a little surprise ;) enjoy guys.**

A black owl was sitting in the branch of a tree in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft.

"And Gryffindor scores the game is tied 120 to 120'' said Teddy Lupin as the Gryffindor stands cheered James searching for the snitch was high in the air.

The black owl felt a chill settle over him he flew towards the owlary were he transformed in to...Severus Snape.

James was searching for the snitch when a Dementor appeared in front of him somebody had scaped Azkaban and they were searching for him.

Snape pulled out his wand and cast a patronus then transformed in to a black owl and flew off.

James woke up to his friends surrounding his bed.

''Dad saved me I saw his patronus" said James.

"James that's the same thing Uncle Harry said" replied Rose before James had a chance to respond Madam Pomfrey appeared and kicked everyone out.

As the weeks went by...

Frank Longbottom son of Neville and Hanna Longbottom was walking out of the great hall when he saw James Potter suddenly he saw a lighting.

"I left my potions book in my room Ill catch up with you guys in a minute" said James

James POV

I went up the stairs towards my dormitory I kept thinking over what had happened a few weeks ago

"_Was it really my dads patronus I saw or was it just like Rose said?" _I walked into my dormitory and got my potions book then went back to the great hall. I was walking towards the great hall when I saw Frank Longbottom Franks dad and mine were friends but Frank and I rarely talk to each other Frank was looking like he was going to be sick.

Nobody's POV

James ran towards Frank who was leaning against a wall.

"Frank!, Frank!" screamed James as he shook Franks shoulders "Frank are you OK?"

Frank grabbed James wrist and told him "Beware, beware of your grandmother she's not who you think she is, I'm telling you **BEWARE!**" with that Frank ran away from James as if he was the plague.

**CRASH! **A cup was on the floor black smoke rising out of it. Molly Weasly was dead.


	9. Chapter 8

James, Lily, and Rose were in potions class.

"Do you think that maybe James did see dads patronus?" Lily asked Rose as they worked on their potion

"I don't know Lily it doesn't make any sense. How could Uncle Harry make that patronus he's supposed to be dead remember."

"But they haven't found his body yet maybe he isn't dead."

"Well that's true but if he was alive wouldn't he have come back already."

"You got a point."

"It's weird I don't remember seeing anybody cast a patronus but I was concentrated on the game. Did you see anything?"

"Not that I remember maybe Hugo or Teddy saw something."

"Maybe well ask them at dinner" Lily just nodded. On the other side of the room, James was making his potion, thinking about what Frank had told him.

_*__At dinner*_

James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy were eating dinner when Headmistress McGonagall appeared.

"James, Lily, Rose, Hugo come to my office after dinner." She said

"Can Teddy come along Headmistress?" asked Hugo

"Alright he may come along" and with that she went and sat at the head table

_*After dinner*_

They were sitting in the Headmistress office when Tonks came out of the fireplace.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Teddy as he saw his mom come out of the fireplace

"I have some news to tell you all." Said Tonks "Guys your grandmother died today"

"What?" said Rose, she was always very close to her grandmother

"That's not all! She had the dark mark on her arm"

"No, it's not possible" said Rose shaking her head back and forth with tears coming down her face Tonks let it all sink in before telling them the rest.

"On Arthurs autopsy we found he had love potion on his body, he's probably been giving them for a couple of years."

They couldn't believe it. Their grandmother was a death-eater and their grandfather wasn't really in love with their grandma, he was just under the effects of a love potion.

As they all entered the common room still in a daze the mutely decided not to tell anybody.

They all went their own ways towards their rooms all with one thought

"_What are we gonna do now?"_

**A/N:Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed this and I still have one more present in my profile I uploaded a little Christmas one shot that will be up in a few minutes. **


	10. Another AN

**A/N:** Hey Guys first off all I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas holidays. I know I haven't updated in a loooong time but I really haven't had time plus I haven't had the chance to discuss the story with my mom but I will try to update as soon as I can, also I'm doing manips and banners and stuff so I will put the link to my deviantart this weekend and Ill also put a link to my livejournal, and again I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this? I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling please do not sue me.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaack ;) First of all I want to apologize for not updating sooner life's just been hectic with school, and then I had problems with my internet connection and then to top it all off I had problems with my laptop, but everything is fixed and I'm on summer vacation (whohoooo!) which means I'll be able to update more and I'm actually getting started with the next chapter. So yeah I'm going to be updating a lot more so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and _pleeeeease_ review :).**

"Come on Rose were going to be late to French." Said Lily as she grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged her towards their classroom. It had been three weeks since they had learned the truth about their grandmother, Rose had taking it especially hard she was the closest one to her grandmother. They arrived at the classroom and walked in have of the class was there the rest were starting to come in.

"See I told you we wouldn't be late," said Rose as she and Lily sat down at their desk "There was no need to drag me."

"Yeah well I don't want to get a detention like I almost did yesterday, that's the last thing I need." Lily replied as Madam Maxine entered the classroom. She had fought in the war years ago and had stayed with Hagrid when he was in the hospital after Hagrid got out Headmistress McGonagall had offered her a position teaching a new elective class French.

_*After class__ going to the Great Hall for lunch*_

Lily and Rose were walking towards the Great Hall to meet James, Teddy and Hugo when someone bumped into Lily she tried to looks for the person that had bumped into her but with so many people around her entering the Great Hall she could not identify the person.

_*Later that night*_

Lily's POV

"I'm beat" I said as I was putting my books into my backpack.

"It has been a long day." Said James as he was finishing his homework

"It's been a long and rough three weeks." Rose said as we agreed with her. It had been a long and rough three weeks first we had to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about who we would stay with now, our parents were dead and so were our grandparents, in the end it was decided that we would stay with Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks, then we had grandmas funeral not to mention exams and a quidditch game was coming up.

"_Well that's weird I don't remember that book," _There in my bag was a small thin book "_oh well Ill check it out tomorrow" _with that last thought I said good-night and went upstairs ready to change and settle to a nice sleep.

_*Later that night at around 12:00 am*_

"_Lily" a voice whispered "Lily…Lily"_

Lily potter "woke up" and went over to her backpack and took out the small thin book.

"_Lily" said the book "go to the Forbidden Forest"_

Lily shakes her head and looked at her hands…

Lily's POV

"_What? When did I grab the book? When did I get out of bed?" _

No one's POV

She wakes up. Lily Potter stood up from her bed….

Scorpios POV

I was walking in the halls when I saw her…Lily Potter she was walking down the halls in her nightgown even from where I was I could see that she looked like she was lost I decided to follow her…

"_What is she doing?" _I ought as I saw her going towards the doors of the castle _"What could she possibly be going outside for?"_ as I walked outside a breeze of cold air hit me. Reminding me that I hadn't brought my robe or my slippers. Suddenly I noticed were Lily was walking…_"She's going to the Forbidden Forest!" _

I knew what I had to do I transformed into my animagus form…a scorpion. My father thought me and helped to become one. I walked across the lawn to were Lily was at the edge of the forest before she could walk any further. I stung her not enough to kill her but just enough to make her faint another thing my father thought me. I knew I shouldn't leave her there but I had no other choice I crossed the lawn again and continued towards the castle I would change back when I was in the dorm.

There in the forest, a shadow was seen.


	12. AN soooo sorry

**A/N: **Hey guys first of all I want to apologize for the fact that I haven't updated and the fact that this is an author's note. I totally understand if you guys hate me Im not going to blame you for that but either way you guys are (or were depending on how mad you guys are) my readers and you deserve an explanation. I was going to update and just when I had the chapter finished just had maybe a day or two to finish it and edit it so I could post it my laptop decided not to charge anymore so I couldn't finish writing, since I didn't have time it took me a long time to be able to take my computer to fix so it's actually at the shop right now the good news is that I saved The Element in my USB. How am I writing this? And why didn't I write this earlier? Well I'm writing this thanks to my mom who was kind enough to let me borrow her laptop as to why I didn't write this earlier I have been having some RL problems. There is good news since my mom is letting me borrow her laptop she also gave me permission to keep writing my fic in her laptop while mine is being fixed so tonight or tomorrow I'm going to finish writing the chapter then uploading it.

Hopefully you guys forgive me, but I understand if you guys don't either way I love you guys and hope you still enjoy this story :)


	13. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Hi guys :) So this chapter took longer than I (and you guys) expected but there were some things I didn't like and had to fix up and such, but I have good news...I'm gonna get my laptop back soon (yay)Very happy about that, sadly I also have bad news I started school again so I wont update for a looong time I think so yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy this :)  
**

*The next day*

Hagrid was outside looking for Fang it was early morning and Fang had disappeared when he was working in his garden. Suddenly a black spot came running towards him as he looked closer (and the spot got nearer: P) he noticed it was Fang. Fang came closer to Hagrid and started barking.

"What? What I it boy?" asked Hagrid. Fang came closer and started tugging on his pant leg. As if understanding his message Hagrid started following him, Fang was heading towards the forbidden forest and as Hagrid got closer he could see that someone was lying on the ground. As he got closer to the figure he noticed who it was.

"Lily!" Hagrid got closer and saw that indeed it was Lily Potter. She was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest wearing her nightgown.

*Hospital Wing*

James Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley and Teddy Lupin were standing around Lily's bed. After Hagrid had found Lily he had brought her to the hospital wing. McGonagall had called Remus by floo then informed the kids. The adults (Remus, McGonagall and Hagrid) were near a window talking.

"I don't get it. We saw her get up to bed. How did she get to the Forbidden Forest?" asked Rose as she looked at her friend. She had yet to wake up. Before anybody could replay Madam Luna came out of her office. Madam Pomfrey had retired ten years ago and Luna had taken the position as the schools healer.

"Well it looks like she was bit by a scorpion. Luckily there wasn't enough poison to badly hurt her and she should be up in a while." Said Luna

"When will she be able to get out of here?" asked James

"Tomorrow, I want to make sure she's completely OK." Replied Luna

"Very well then. Now you guys have classes you may come and visit Miss Potter later." Said McGonagall with that she left the room Hagrid following behind with a good bye as he had class to teach.

"Come on kids you have class to get to." Said Remus with that everyone left the hospital. Nobody noticed the owl sitting by the window.

*30 minutes later*

Lily Potter woke up as she opened her eyes she sees someone standing by the window. Looking closer she notices he looks like her dad.

"This must be a dream!" thought Lily

"Dad?" asked Lily. The man turned around and there he was. Harry Potter walked towards his daughter with a smile on his face. When he was next to her he told her "Be careful with those around you" with that he bends down gave his daughter kiss on the forehead and Lily closed her eyes.

*At lunch time*

Lily opened her eyes as her brother and cousins came walking through the door.

"Lily your up!" exclaimed Rose as she ran to Lily's bed to give her friend and cousin a hug.

"Hey sis!" James said and gave his sister a hug "How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK I guess. I did have a weird dream. But-" Said Lily before she could finish Luna's office door opened and Remus and Luna walked out of her office.

"Lily you're up!" Remus said

"Well it was about time." Said Luna with a smile on her face as she waved her wand and made sure Lily was alright.

"Well it seems the poison is out of your body. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling OK. But what poison?" Lily asked

"Well you got stung by a scorpion." replied Luna.

Remus looked at Lily and asked

"Lily what were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Forbidden Forest?" asked Lily

"_What are they talking about? The last thing I remember is going to bed." _Lily thought.

James looked at Lily with concern and asked "Lily Hagrid found you this morning on the edge of the Forbidden Forest with just your nightgown. Lily what's the last thing you remember?"

Lily looked at him and replied "Well I remember going to bed, I don't remember anything else."

"_Except the dream"_ thought Lily wondering if she should tell them about the book and about what her father told him in her dream. In the end she decided not to she would only tell her brother and cousins for some reason she didn't want her uncle Remus or Madam Luna knowing about it.

_*Later that day*_

James and Hugo were sitting in chairs next to Lily's bed, while Rose was sitting beside Lilly in the bed and Teddy was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I don't understand!" Lily said frustrated "How could I have gotten to the Forest?"

"Well you weren't inside the Forest per say you were at the edge." Rose said. Lily looked at her and replied "It doesn't matter it's still the forest, besides even if I hadn't ended up in the Forest how could I have gotten out of bed? Unless…" Lily trailed of a look of wonder on her face

Everyone leaned forward, when a minute had passed and Lily had yet to say something Teddy said "Unless….?" Lily snapped out of her daze when she heard Teddy. Lily looked at them and decided _"it's time to tell them about the book…"_

"I wasn't being completely honest with Uncle Remus and Madam Luna. I do remember one more thing; it was a dream of some sort." Lily grew hesitant as she looked at their faces, but decided to continue "Before going to bed I saw this book in the bottom of my bag. I hadn't put it there that much I know, anyway I went up to the dormitory, changed, and went to bed. I remember I had this sort of dream and….it was a voice calling me, I woke up and noticed I was holding the book in my hands. "Lily stopped and took a big breath preparing herself for what she was going to say next "I think what happened was. the same thing that….that…mom went through."

"What do you mean?" asked James

"You know with the diary ... "You **weren't **possessed!" James interrupted "I wasn't saying I was! But it sounds similar doesn't it?" Lily asked looking around them. James stood up so fast his chair fell to the floor. "Listen to me Lily **You Were Not Possessed. **Now get some rest." With that, he turned around and walked out of the door.

Hugo went running after James. Lily looked at Rose and Teddy. the only ones in the room and asked them with tears on her eyes "You guys believe me right? " Teddy and Rose looked at each other "Guys?" "I'm sorry Lilly. We want to believe you but. what are the chances of that, get some sleep." With that Rose and Teddy stood up as they were heading out Teddy turned and said with a frown "Were very sorry Lily." And with that he closed the door behind him.

_*_Boys Dormitory_*_

"James!" Hugo screamed again as he followed James up the stairs to the boys dormitory not caring about what the people in the common room thought.

"**What?**" James turned and yelled at Hugo. Hugo took a step closer to James and said "You know perfectly well what! There was no reason for you to act that way towards Lily."

"What she was saying-""Was the _**truth.**_" Interrupted Hugo before James could replay he continued "You know that there's a possibility that what happened to Aunt Ginny happened to Lily too, especially now."

"What happened to Lily had nothing to do with some….book!" James said angrily.

"What if it did?" Hugo asked. James stayed silent after that. "You know what your problem is? You don't want to face the fact that the same thing that happened to Aunt Ginny could be happening to Lily, but most of all you don't want to face the fact that your mother was once possessed by Voldemort." With that he turned and walked out leaving James in the room alone.

*The next day*

Tom Lestrange was not happy, since everyone had found out yesterday about Lily Potter being in the hospital wing there were rumors flying everywhere which was the last thing he needed right now, and he suspects he knows who it was.

"Scorpio!" called Tom, he was walking towards the common room when he spotted Scorpio, going in the same direction he was headed. Scorpio stopped and turned around to face Tom.

"What?" Scorpio asked.

"Where were you the other night?" asked Tom crossing his arms in front of him. Scorpio shrugged as he replied "I was asleep."

"Did you have something to do with what happened to Lily Potter?" he said getting to the point. Scorpio looked at him confused and said "i don't know what you're talking about. Besides since when do you care about Lily Potter?"

"Since someone ruined my plans. But that's beside the point you're going to help me get information out of James Potter understood."

"Sure. Can I go now?" without waiting for an answer he left towards the common room, Tom staring at his retreating back.

_*3 ½ months later*_

It had been 3 ½ months since Lily had been found on the edge of the Forbidden Forest , it had also been 3 ½ months since James had stormed out of the hospital, since James and Hugo's conversation and since Tom and Scorpios "chat".

It was now December and it seemed like everything was covered in snow, in a couple of days it would be time to return home for the holidays.

Lily, after one day in the Hospital Wing had gotten out and had catched up on what she had missed with Roses help. James and Hugo didn't speak for a week but they made up after Teddy looked them in the same classroom to talk it out, nobody found out what the fight had been about. As for Tom and Scorpio.

Well you'll just have to see.

_*Four days later*_

The students were in Hogsmade doing their last minute shopping, tomorrow, they were heading home for the holidays.

Rose Weasley was walking with her best friend and cousin, Lily, they were heading towards The Three Broomsticks were they had agreed to meet the boys earlier that day.

"Did you say something?" Rose asked Lily.

"No." she replied

"Umm..."

"Everything alright Rose? " Lily asked "Rose!" she said again when her friend didn't replay.

"What?" Rose asked as if she had come out of a daze. Lily looked worriedly at her friend and replied "I asked you if you were alright."

"Yeah I think so….you know what, why don't you go on ahead?" said Rose "I'll catch up." Rose assured when she noticed Lily's unsure face.

With a nod of her head Lily left. When Rose made sure Lily was far away enough and no one was noticing she ducked into an alley from where she had heard the voice, she didn't tell Lilly, with all the things happening she didn't want her cousin thinking she was crazy _"especially when I didn't believe her about the diary"_. The further she walked the darker the alley got.

"Hello? Helloooo?" she asked "Anybody there?"

"Rose? "At hearing her name be spoken she turned and saw Tonks standing outside the alley "Rose what are you doing in there? Come on we gotta go!" called Tonks again. Rose forgot about the alley and ran towards Tonks.

"What were you doing in there?" Tonks questioned as she gave Rose a hug.

"I thought I heard…something." Rose answered

"Well don't go wondering on your own OK? We don't need something happening to you."

"I won't." Rose replied with a sigh "What are you doing here anyway? We're not supposed to return home till tomorrow." She questioned.

"Remus and I discussed it and with what happened to Lily and what's going on lately, we decided it would be best if we took you guy's home a day early. Now where are the others?"

"Oh! Their in the three broomsticks." With that they both walked away, towards the three broomsticks.

'_How could she understand me? I thought it was supposed to be the Potter boy,'_

_'I don't know, but we have to figure it out'  
_


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Have you guys missed me? Probably not :( but even if you didn't miss me you must have been wondering where the hell I've been well just like I told you guys last time I was going to start school which I did and that took up most of my time and then some family problems happened so that's why I haven't updated in a long time well that and I hadn't talked to my mom (with whom I write this story) about the next chapter so I couldn't do anything but I talked to my mom and wrote this in three days (yay for me!) so here it is a little Christmas present for you guys. Happy Holidays! And Merry Christmas! Or if you're Jewish Happy Hanukkah!**

_Christmas Morning _

_7:00 A.M._

James, Teddy, Hugo, Lily and Rose all sat around the Christmas tree in the Lupins living room, Tonks and Remus both sat on the couch watching as the kids started opening their presents.

Rose was the first to start opening her presents followed by Lily, James, Hugo and Teddy.

"Hey there is one more gift here for you." Lily said as she handed Rose a bright green and red wrapped present.

"Oh! Thanks" Rose replied as she started to rip the wrapping paper, inside there was….

"An invisibility cloak!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Whose it from?" asked Lily, Rose checked on the remains of wrapping paper and on the cloak but there was nothing that indicated who had given her the present.

"Well that's weird." said Rose

"There are more presents behind the tree," Teddy said as he grabbed one of the hidden presents "This one is for you James, and this one is for Lily and this is for…Hugo and there's one for me!"

James had gotten the newest broomstick The Lightning Bolt, Lily had gotten an animagi book, Hugo a time-turner and Teddy a Tales of Beedle the Bard book, none of the presents gave any signs to who could have given them the presents.

_Christmas day_

_12:00 p.m. _

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"I'll get it!"

"Hey guys! Come in," said Tonks as she stepped aside to let Fred, George, Katie and Chloe inside "The kids are in the boys room."

Fred and George continued towards the boy's room while Katie and Chloe went into the kitchen with Tonks.

_**Malfoy Mansion**_

Draco, Astoria and Scorpio Malfoy all sat in the dining room eating their lunch when a snowy white owl came through the window.

The owl came and landed on Scorpios shoulder, it had a note attached to its leg that said "Merry Christmas". Draco and Astoria looked at each other when Scorpio exclaimed "Thanks dad! Thanks mom!" neither had gotten him the owl but both smiled either way.

_Christmas Day_

_6:00 p.m._

_**Lupin House**_

"Has anybody seen Chloe?" asked George as he walked in to the kitchen.

"I think I saw her outside Uncle George," said James "I'll go tell her dinner is ready."

Before the turn to the left that led to the rooms there were two glass doors that led to the large backyard. James slid open the doors to call his aunt to dinner but before he did something made him stop in his tracks it looked like his aunt was speaking to somebody or something it was rather hard to tell and all that could be seen was a shadow but before he could get closer to hear the conversation the shadow disappeared and a black owl flew into the sky.

"James," said Chloe as she turned around a small smile on her face "Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah" he replied "Come on"

During dinner James debated with himself if he should talk to his aunt _"No Ill keep it to myself….for now"_

_Christmas night_

_11:00 p.m._

"Hey"

"Oh hey"

"Are you OK Rose?" asked James as he sat on the swing beside her, he had been in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he heard the doors to the backyard opening and saw that Rose had walked outside.

"No I'm not. What are you doing up anyway?"

"I could ask the same thing, but if you must know I was in the kitchen getting some water I couldn't sleep."

"I miss them, I miss waking up on Christmas and opening my presents with Hugo while mom and dad sat on the couch watching us opening the presents and taking pictures and I miss getting ready to go to grandma's house for Christmas brunch." Rose said with a sob.

"I miss them too, I miss mom and dad and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron I miss grandpa and grandma everyone misses them." James wiped at his eyes as he finished talking. A moment of silence passed between them each of them lost in their memories of a happier time, Rose broke the silence as she turned towards James "You know I think this is the first conversation we have had where we don't end up insulting each other."

"I think your right." Replied James with a smile as he looked at Rose "Why do you always fight with me?"

"I don't fight with you! You fight with me!"

"Yeah because I'm always the one that starts the fights." He said as he rolled his eyes

"OK I'll admit I do start some of them, either way I don't know why we fight. Maybe it's because of grandma"

"Grandma? What does grandma have to do with this?"

"Well whenever I was mad at someone she always kind of managed to put the blame on you I don't know why she did it. I guess eventually I start to take my anger out on you and then I start to maybe hate you a little."

"So all those times you screamed at me you were mad at somebody else?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's OK it wasn't really your fault."

With that they both went inside neither noticing the black owl above them.


End file.
